


Loving Calypso

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: She didn’t get too many visitors to her island. At first it made her feel very alone but after a time, she came to enjoy the peace. There was no one to worry over, no one to patronize her, no one to break her heart. Yet, at times, she felt as if something was missing.





	Loving Calypso

**Author's Note:**

> jeztereddin asked: Okay so I have abit of a greek prompt for you so like how about Annie is calypso [calypso is all I can think about rn do to some Pjo feels] and Mikasa is a Demigod that gets stranded on her Island after a fight and her boat went down so she's really injured and Annie decides helps her reluctantly and the two fall in love and shit idk I was trying to think of something better but man I just have calypso feels and i cant think of anything else ;-;

She didn’t get too many visitors to her island. At first it made her feel very alone but after a time, she came to enjoy the peace. There was no one to worry over, no one to patronize her, no one to break her heart. Yet, at times, she felt as if something was missing. It was as she was pondering this that she walked along the shore, the warm waves lapping at her ankles as it ebbed and flowed. But then she began to notice a reddish-pink tint to the sand and she noticed a figure laying on the sand in the distance.

Rushing over, her jaw dropped to see a dark-haired woman with numerous cuts and bruises over her body. But most concerning was the deep gash in her side where a majority of the blood was coming from. Annie bit her lip; it would be pointless to carry this person all the way back to her home if they were already too far gone. Beyond that, did she really want the responsibility of a life on her hands?

However, that was when the woman began to cough and rolled onto her side, beginning to vomit up the sea water that she had swallowed. Instinctively, Annie took a step back to avoid stepping in the bile but she knew she couldn’t just leave this woman to bleed out on the beach. Stepping around to the other side, Annie knelt beside the woman and rolled her onto her back again as she asked, “Hey, you, do you know where you are?”

The woman blinked, looking as though she were struggling just to stay awake. “Huh?” She finally opened her eyes enough to look at the blonde and that was when her eye color became apparent. Her eyes were a startlingly cool, sharp grey.

‘ _Like grey-eyed Athena_ ,’ she thought to herself. 

“Where…”

“Don’t ponder that now- you haven’t the time or energy,” Annie snapped. She scooped the woman into her arms, thankful for her godlike strength; this woman was  _solid,_  so it wasn’t without effort that she lifted her. However, Annie did manage to make it back to her home and gently set her guest down on a pile of blankets. 

Carefully, Annie began to remove what little was left of the woman’s armor and outer clothing. Whoever she was, she was built like the greatest warrior one could imagine. So, whatever she had fought to put her in such a position must’ve been quite terrifying. It wasn’t until she removed a piece of bloody cloth that was beginning to stick to the skin that she saw a mark- the image of an owl and a serpent intertwined. “You- you’re of Athena’s blood?”

“Nikola-” She winced as the blonde woman began to clean her wounds. “- is what my mother calls me. But I prefer Mikasa.” The young woman was panting quietly as she felt Annie begin to clean her wound. When it stung, she grit her teeth and hissed, “ _Damn_.”

Annie got up, going to get supplies so she could mend the wound and then wrap it. She announced, “You’ll probably be in a bit of pain.” When she uncorked a bottle of wine, she noticed Mikasa give her an odd look. “Do you want a drink before I use it on your wound?”

“I…” Mikasa shook her head and replied, “No, just get it over with. I’m ready.”

“Very well…” Annie murmured. She poured it over the wound and found herself impressed by Mikasa’s ability to bite back any groans of pain. The blonde did notice Mikasa’s jaw flex and heard sharp intakes of breath but that was about it. After the wine, she dried the wound carefully and used a light smear of honey, knowing it had certain properties that would keep it clean. Then, carefully, she began to wrap it with clean bandages. 

“Who are you?” 

The question was rather sudden, to Annie, and she blinked, pausing before she finished tying off the bandage. “…Annie.” Grabbing the discarded scraps of bloody cloth and the sparse remains of the breastplate, she stated, “I’ll be able to give you a new breastplate when you’re able to leave.”

“Much appreciated,” Mikasa sighed. She began to sit up when she felt the bottom of a sandal press on her shoulder and pin her to the blankets. “Hey!”

“You shouldn’t be moving, you idiot,” Annie growled, “ _Stay_.  _There_.” She pulled back and began to walk away to dispose of the ruined articles. However, she paused in the doorway and reiterated, “Don’t move. At all.”

Mikasa’s brows shot up and she muttered, “Fine, fine…” She lowered her head back to the blankets and stared up at the ceiling, trying to breathe in such a way that it wouldn’t tug at her wound and irritate it. When she heard footsteps approaching again, the warrior asked, “What’s your name? You might prefer Annie but that isn’t the name your parents gave you.”

The blonde woman had walked back over and though she was tempted to just walk away and not answer, she sighed and lowered herself to sit on the floor beside Mikasa. “My father named me Calypso.”

Grey eyes widened in shock and she whispered, “Calypso…the blonde-haired goddess…” Mikasa shut her eyes, letting her head fall back on the blankets again as she chuckled. “Aphrodite must be laughing at me right now.”

Annie tilted her head curiously and mumbled, “Why do you say that?”

“She’s why I washed up on your island,” Mikasa replied. “I pissed her off.”

“What the hell did you do to piss off Aphrodite?” 

“Renounced love in front of her and refused to give my hand in marriage to Ares’ son,” she answered lightly.

Running her hands over her face, Annie grumbled, “You pissed off Aphrodite-”

“Yep.”

“- by renouncing love-”

“Uh-huh.” 

“- and refusing to marry Ares’ son-”

“Mhmm.”

“-  _to the goddess of love herself_.” 

“I think I just said that but I’m glad you grasp it.” She turned her head to look at her rescuer. 

Annie snapped, “Are you  _fucking insane_?”

Mikasa blinked; she mumbled, “I would like to think I’m not.” The daughter of Athena asked, “Don’t you get lonely, being here by yourself?”

There was a long pause as Annie contemplated her answer. Finally, she replied, “I used to. But I’m used to it now. I prefer to be alone.”

“Because no one can hurt you,” the injured woman murmured. It was more of a statement than a question. Their eyes met and Mikasa could’ve sworn she saw pain and sadness in Annie’s eyes. After a moment, she turned her gaze away and mumbled, “Thank you, again, for saving me. I was grievously injured.”

“Of course,” Annie replied softly. 

As the days passed, Annie cleaned and put clean bandages on Mikasa’s wound. She found herself able to speak a little more openly with each day that came and went. “What will you do when you’re able to leave?” Annie questioned one evening as she sat to give Mikasa food.

The warrior was propped up slightly on a bunch of pillows to make eating easier while she was still recovering. Mikasa hummed as she ate a couple grapes. “I guess sail back to the mainland. Not much else to do. I don’t have a father or siblings. I don’t have a lover or children of my own.”

“You asked me if I was lonely- I guess I could ask you the same,” her rescuer stated. 

Mikasa let her head tilt back so she could look up at the ceiling. “I guess I am lonely,” she admitted softly. She chuckled. “I never really thought about it, I suppose. I’ve always been busy, trying to resolve things diplomatically but resorting to force if all other avenues are exhausted.”

“Basically doing your mother’s work,” Annie finished. They fell into a tranquil silence until Annie spoke up again, seeing her charge not eating. “Hey, keep eating. You need your strength.” She waited for a few moments, watching to make sure Mikasa started eating again. When she was satisfied that Mikasa was going to keep eating, Annie took a few bites of her own food. “Don’t you ever get tired of it?”

“Tired of being a diplomat?”

Annie nodded.

This caused Mikasa to pause and really think about her answer. “I…never really thought about it, I guess.” After a little more thought, she replied, “I kind of do get tired of it. It’s always talking politics or fighting battles.” She sighed quietly and murmured, “I would kind of like to lead a peaceful life. Where I don’t have to stress myself over long, drawn out political treaties.”

The blonde goddess grew utterly silent and Mikasa couldn’t even hear her breathe. Finally, Annie stated, “You could stay here. You shall never want for anything because I can provide it.”

“I would be letting my mother down,” Mikasa whispered. 

“Your mother can’t expect you to do her bidding for all time. After all, you’re only a demigoddess. You’re still mortal.” Annie hesitantly reached over and brushed a few stray strands of hair back into place, the tips of her fingers brushing the skin of Mikasa’s cheek. 

Mikasa’s lips curled into a weak smirk. “You say that because you enjoy my company.”

Annie’s cheeks went red and she looked away quickly, huffing, “Far from it. I’m just telling you that you don’t have to be your mother’s puppet.”

“Sure you are.”

Mikasa was finally able to get up and down by herself; though, it wasn’t painless. She would grimace at the pain but wouldn’t voice it. Still, the blonde paid attention and insisted that Mikasa had to stay until she was completely healed, to make sure that Mikasa’s wounds wouldn’t reopen.

One evening, the brunette felt good enough for a small stroll and they went to walk along the beach. They walked leisurely, letting the water lap at their ankles as they left footprints in sand that were quickly washed away. Mikasa hummed quietly until she noticed Annie looking at her. “What?” she muttered.

“Nothing,” Annie retorted primly. She waited a beat before adding, “You just have a surprisingly pretty voice.”

The compliment caught Mikasa off guard and she floundered for a moment before replying, “Thank you. I…don’t sing often.”

“Why not?” the blonde pressed. 

“I guess…because I didn’t think my own voice was very pretty,” she answered. 

Annie rolled her eyes. “Well, I just told you your voice is pretty. So now you know otherwise.” They paused, looking out over the ocean together. After several minutes of silence, the goddess admitted, “I’ve gotten used to having you around.”

“Would you like for me to stay a while longer?” 

“You  _need_  to stay longer,” Annie grumbled, “You’re still injured.” She sighed and ran a hand into her hair, brushing it back into place. “I didn’t realize how much I missed having someone to talk to. Even though you can really irritate me sometimes.”

When Mikasa turned her head slightly to give the blonde a look, she saw Annie looking at her with her peripheral vision and a small smirk on her face. She chuckled instead of giving Annie a glare and replied, “The feeling is mutual. I never stay stationary long enough to settle down and have a home. So I don’t get to make friends that I can keep.”

“Do you see me as a friend?” Annie asked softly. 

“Yes,” Mikasa answered. She added with a sigh, “I’m starting to question what I said to Aphrodite.” 

The warrior didn’t see Annie’s eyes widen marginally with surprise but it vaguely changed her tone as she questioned, “You mean when you renounced love?”

There was a long pause before the daughter of Athena whispered, “Yes.”

Annie turned her head slightly and could have sworn her heart stopped beating when her eyes met Mikasa’s in an intense stare. They continued to look at one another until finally, Mikasa blinked, almost as if there was a spell and it was broken. The blonde didn’t know if maybe her power was always active somehow. She murmured, “Mikasa…I wouldn’t want you to stay if my power is somehow affecting you. Even if I’m not actively using it…”

“I don’t think your magic works on me,” the warrior assured. “My mother gave me a pendant blessed with her wisdom to see through magic. I also have my own gift of wisdom and courage.” She smiled faintly. “My emotions are quite my own and free of manipulation.” Mikasa turned her body completely to face Annie and gingerly reached up to run the backs of her fingers over one of Annie’s pale cheeks. 

She watched Mikasa’s cheeks go pink when Annie reached up and captured her hand, holding it gently. Their eyes met again and the goddess asked, “Then…will you stay while you finish healing?”

“Or longer.” She tugged her hand along with Annie’s up to her lips so she could very softly press her lips to the back of Annie’s hand. 

Eventually, Mikasa’s wounds were completely healed and she decided to test her strength. Annie sat off to the side, watching while the woman tossed a discus hard before taking up a javelin and doing likewise, just with different form. Mikasa had chosen to wear a strip of cloth around her chest that was tied tight enough that it wouldn’t fall off but not so tight that it affected her ability to breathe; in a similar fashion, she had a slightly wider piece of fabric wrapped and pinned at her hips to keep her legs free to run.

However, the benefit of it for Mikasa was quite different than the benefit the choice had for Annie. It gave her a chance to marvel at the amount of muscle on Mikasa’s body. It was lean muscle that flexed and relaxed, twisting as Mikasa turned her body to aim or rear back. It had been a couple months since they had their discussion on the beach. And though Mikasa was more physically affectionate in small ways- brushing her fingers through Annie’s hair, kissing her hand, holding her in a tender embrace- she’d had yet to kiss Annie.

“Hey, it looks like Zephyr came and stole your thoughts away,” Mikasa teased.

“No, no, I guarantee you my thoughts are still very much in my own mind,” Annie replied with a smirk. She felt it fall as she saw the scar that marred Mikasa’s side. Hesitantly, she reached out to run her fingers over the scar tissue, being careful not to drag her fingers and cause too much pressure. It was beginning to grow completely smooth. A jagged line of pale pink stretched across Mikasa’s side. “I’m sorry it scarred so badly.”

“It’s all right,” the warrior announced, “it’ll be a reminder to me that I shouldn’t anger the gods. Especially Aphrodite.” She extended a hand to help Annie to her feet and held her it as they walked back to Annie’s home. As they were eating dinner, Mikasa suddenly said, “You know, I feel like…I have everything I could ever want here.”

“Well, you  _can_ ,” Annie pointed out, slightly puzzled by the statement. “I do have that type of power.” 

“But-” She paused and looked at Annie. “There’s…one thing I thought I didn’t want. And…slowly, I began to want it.” 

Worry began to cause a sinking feeling in Annie’s gut. She asked slowly, “And what’s that?”

“Love,” Mikasa answered bluntly. “You.” Another long pause of silence passed between them as Annie took in the information. “If you’re willing to give it.”

Annie grew utterly silent for a time before she reached over and took Mikasa’s hand. “Just as long as you’re sure it’s what you want. And that…I haven’t somehow manipulated you into it.” Her eyes widened out of fear when Mikasa withdrew her hand and then she wrenched them shut when she saw the hand approaching her face.

But instead of getting slapped, she felt the hand gently touch the back of her neck and when she opened her eyes, she saw Mikasa looking at her intently. “I know I’ve told you before: my emotions are quite my own. I have the wisdom and strength of both heart and mind to see through illusions. I love you of my own accord. And I only ask for yours in return, if you’re free to give it.”

“I am,” Annie finally whispered in response. She shut her eyes again and allowed Mikasa to tug her into a kiss, their lips meeting firmly. Annie- Calypso- finally felt love.


End file.
